


Sweet Restraint

by nyawbit



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: AU, BL, M/M, Multi, Romace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyawbit/pseuds/nyawbit
Summary: It all started with a rumour then curiosity about how great it would be to be kissed by Tora.





	1. The Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your opinion after you read it (｡’▽’｡)♡  
> that will boost my mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much  
> [ JunakaBisque ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/junakabisque)  
> For helping me in editing ≥﹏≤  
> 

[ #1 The Curiosity ](https://www.wattpad.com/394376781-sweet-restraint-alice-nine-1-the-curiousity)

Some students in the corridor are murmuring as a black-haired guy, well-dressed and all styled up passes by. But he just keeps on walking forward, ignoring all the stares and whispers directed to him. He heads straight to a classroom, where a class is about to begin and many students are already gathering there on their seats.

He enters the classroom, holding some pieces of papers in his right hand. Scanning the room for a while until he spots a certain blond head, the one he's looking for.

"Here, Saga."

The black-haired guy approaches the blonde, the one called Saga, nudges him with the rolled papers he's been holding. Saga who is currently talking with his friend, a brunette beside him, named Uruha, turns toward the black-haired guy.

"I told you, you need this paper for this class,"

Saga grins cheekily, receives the papers then takes a quick look on the paper and read some words on it.

"You are always my life saver, Tora,"

Tora, the dark-haired guy smiles, turning his body to leave the room as he waves his friend goodbye.

"Whoa, I wonder what makes That Tiger do such thing for you,"

Uruha gets closer to Saga, looking at the paper in amazement, but feels envy at the same time.

Uruha knows that Saga and Tora have been friends since high-school, Uruha was in the same school as well. But it seems Tora never got close to him although he tried his best to be super friendly with him. And now for being in the same university, Uruha heard many rumours about Tora, known as the lady killer who won't last longer than a week in any relationship. But with Saga, it seems like he treats Saga differently. Why?

"It's because we have been friends, since forever,"

"Yeah, sure."

Uruha says, knowing that there must be more reasons than just that. He's about to tell Saga some of the reasons he can think of, but gets interrupted by the professor who just enters the class to start today's lesson. So, they drop their conversation to pay attention to the class.

***

"Saga,"

Saga is about to go home when he hears a voice calling out to him. He stops on his track to face the figure approaching him.

"I and some friends are about to have some drinks, let's tag along."

Reina, a pretty girl with long blond hair and tall figure which some people would mistake her for a model, is the one who called. She's Saga's ex-girlfriend. Although they have already broken up, they still get along so well. And since Saga doesn't have anything planned for today, except to head straight home and sleep that he could do later, he agrees.

In the bar, there's already a table where Reina's friends are waiting. There are at least six people there. They are all Reina's friends whom he used to meet when he was still dating Reina, so he won't feel left out if he joins. Following Reina, he then heads straight to that table to join them.

"Whoa, the old couple is back,"

One of Reina's friend, Yuko, greets them.

"And Saga, you've gotten cuter,"

Another one adds.

"No, it's not like that. I was just about to come here when I saw Saga, so I dragged him here. Besides, the more the merrier, right?"

Reina explains.

"You two should get back together, You were good together. I mean Saga is handsome and like a loyal type of boyfriend, right?"

Yuko suggests. When Reina and Saga were together, to Yuko they were her favorite image of perfect couple. So when they broke up, she was kind of sad too.

"Yeah, I'm a perfect boyfriend that every girl wishes for,"

Saga says, proud of himself because of Yuko's words.

"It's not like that. I just can't continue with someone younger than me. It seems like I can't rely on you. Besides, I feel we are better as being just friends."

Reina answers, sounding almost like a whine.

"Ah, your loss then. Girls say they want to have a good boyfriend who's loyal. But when she found one, it always lacks something. Girls are hard to satify."

Shou, the one sitting beside Reina says. Saga clicks his fingers, makes a gun shaped and points it at Shou as he nods his head to show his agreement with Shou's statement.

"Of course it's not like that. It's just we can't continue if the feelings are no longer mutual, right? It's about the heart,"

Reina says, defending herself so not to look like a selfish and annoying woman.

"Aside from that, how's Saga in bed?"

Yuko asks, and the other girls beside her shriek in excitement. They want to know about Reina's answer as well.

"Well, Saga is quite average,"

A pause. She then looks at Saga's face and smiles.

"But don't worry, you are not the worst ..."

"What? How could you say that in front of me while the others are listening?"

Saga draws the others' attention from Reina's words, feeling a bit down to hear Reina's confession. Well, he knows he doesn't have any specialty nor has he mastered any technique to please someone in bed. But hearing that right in front of him makes him feel worse.

"Sorry, Saga. I'm just telling the truth."

Yuko is giggling while the others are laughing at Reina's answer.

"But..."

"Tora, on the other hand, is the opposite."

All girls on Saga's table stop their noises and avert their gaze to pay full attention to Reina's statement. The one beside Shou even gasps in shock.

It's not really shocking news since it's already a public knowledge in the university that Tora is good in bed. All the girls they know who dated Tora said so too. Although most of them were dumped and lasted no longer than a week, still the rumour about how good Tora in bed spreads.

"No way,"

"You slept with that Tora?"

"Incredible. How come I never heard any of this from you?"

Many questions follow, demanding for more informations about Reina and Tora relationship.

"Of course it was after we broke up, Saga."

As if sensing Saga's uneasiness, Reina explains. But that doesn't decrease the weird feelings that Saga feels. Although Reina did sleep with Tora after they broke up, as explained, he can't take Tora as the type of person who will sleep with his bestfriend's ex. It's just Saga's assumption. Maybe he just doesn't know who Tora really is like, despite their long-term friendship.

The rest of the meeting is filled by talks about Tora, because no girl will avoid such topic. Reina seems too excited to explain how hot Tora kiss was. Saga feels like he's being compared to and feels irritated at himself. Shou and the other guys in the group even joke about how they will ask Tora directly and learn his techniques later. They ask Saga to introduce him to them. Well, some of the guys maybe have a really serious motive to learn from Tora.

***

Saga is a bit tipsy from the alcohol he just consumed. It's already too late that he missed the last train. So instead of heading home, he goes somewhere close to stay the night.

He enters an apartment building, staggering on his walk, as he tries to catch the elevator and while inside it, he presses the 5th floor button.

The bell on the elevator dings, the door opens, a red number appears, says it reached the 5th floor where Saga is heading. Adjusting the bag on his right shoulder and trying to stand straight, Saga then walks out of the elevator. He takes some steps until he reaches a room with number 507 placed on the door. He knocks on the door several times.

"Saga, you're drunk,"

That's the first sentence Tora says after he opened the door and saw Saga. It seems like he was studying by the time Saga was there because he still wears his glasses and he's holding a book.

"Just a little,"

Saga answers lazily.

"So, let me stay over since you are close by,"

Saga says, letting himself in to Tora's apartment. The taller one moves aside a little, just to make a space wide enough for Saga to get in. Closing and locking the door afterward, he then follows Saga to the living room.

Tora gives him a tablet of aspirin and a glass of water to ease the dizziness due to his drunk state. After being accompanied by Tora for awhile, Saga tells Tora that he's okay to leave him, meaning he's asking Tora to just go and continue his study. Besides, Saga has been in Tora's apartment numerous times, frequent enough to call Toras's apartment his own. Obediently, Tora leaves Saga after he says his excuse but tells him if he needs anything Tora will be in his room.

***

Tora takes off his glasses, rubs his eyes to settle his blurry vision and wears them again after he feels they're not so blurry anymore. He glances at the clock placed on the desk where he's studying. No wonder he feels so sleepy, the clock is indicating it's already past midnight. He's too occupied by his studying that he forgot the time. He grabs a glass near him, just after he feels his throat dry. But the glass is empty. So he stands up, heading to the little kitchen he has in his apartment to go get some water.

Tora gulps down some water, enough to clear his dried throat then refills the glass for him to bring to his room. He then remembers that Saga is staying over in his place, in the living-room. So he decides to go to check on his friend.

The light is still on and so does the TV. But he sees Saga lying on the floor, sleeping. It seems the blonde fell asleep after he turned the TV on.

Tora puts the glass on the little table near the couch, grabbing the TV remote to turn it off. Then he heads to where Saga is lying to wake the blonde up, to ask him to sleep on the couch where the place is more comfortable.

"Hey, Saga, don't sleep on the floor,"

Tora pats Saga's shoulder gently. Carefully not to startle him from a sudden wake up. It takes awhile until Saga opens his eyes, humming and adjusting to sit up.

"Oh hey tiger, what time is it?"

Saga asks, sleepily. He notices that he's not in his room but soon enough realises he's in Tora's apartment. His head is not as dizzy as before, but it still aches. Tora helps him to get up and move on the couch, stumbling to support Saga's weight.

Settled on the couch, Saga gulps the water that Tora gives him , the one Tora brought earlier. After he empties the glass, he places it on the table in front of him. Ignoring Tora's speech about he will catch a cold if he remains sleeping on the floor and for how careless he is.

Now that he's watching Tora in such close distant, he remembers what Reina said about Tora. Remember about the case that they slept together despite Reina being Saga's girlfriend. Indeed Reina already explained about they did that after Saga and her broke up, so it's not like he's being cheated on. But the fact that his ex-girlfriend said it in public, about how good Tora is in bed is irritating. And to make it worse she even compared him to Tora and said it shamelessly.

'So, I'm just average and nothing special, huh?'

Saga asks himself, recalling Reina's words. He then remembers the talk about how great Tora's technique in kissing. Indeed since high school Tora has always been so pupular. All girls were dying to be his girlfriend. Even some girls from another school confessed to him. And now he's known as a good kisser, maybe that what makes him even more popular in their university.

Saga examines Tora's lips.

'Well, they look soft and well-shaped...'

'Sexy...'

'Glistening...'

'Moist...'

Then a train of thoughts about the taste of Tora's lips against his playing on his mind.

"I wonder how kissing with you feels like,"

Damn it!

Saga unconsiously says his thought out loud and makes Tora stop talking about whatever it is, because Saga isn't paying attention in the first place.

Saga coughs, panicking from his words. It sounds weird about having such curiosity toward another male.

"Well, I mean every girl has been talking about how just from kissing with you would make them cum. So it makes me wonder and want to taste it myself. I bet it's not as big as the spreaded rumour,"

Saga explained, trying to make the situation less weird. But he feels even weirder of his own explanation. It seems like he's the one challenging Tora for a kiss.

"I mean, well.."

Saga stutters.

"So you wanna try it yourself?"

Tora asks, as he moves closer toward saga. He takes off his glasses and hold them in his left hand.

He looks so handsome with or without his glasses. And looks more handsome in such a very close distant, Saga admits silently, frozen in state.

Tora's right hand cups Saga's right cheek, his thumb caressing Saga's lips. Then Tora closes the distant between them by colliding their lips.

It happens too fast that Saga has no time to think of what's happening. His eyes are wide open because of the shock. He can see that Tora closes his eyes, feels Saga's lips against his, enjoying the warm of Saga's lips. But instead of pushing Tora away, he closes his eyes. Enjoying the slow movement of Tora's lips on his, moistening. Slowly feeling Tora's tongue enter his mouth to carress his inside so tenderly yet passionately.

Saga's hands, the ones supporting his weight, are getting weaker by the act. Plus Tora's push makes him fall flat on the sofa. Without breaking their lips contact, Tora keeps on roaming Saga's mouth.

Saga moans. It's his first time experiencing such kiss. Well, it's hard for him to explain.Tora's kiss is forceful but gentle. His tongue reaches every part of Saga's mouth where it feels pleasure. The way Tora is tangling their tongues sends shivers down his spine.

Tora parts the kiss, after a moment, leaving Saga's mouth gasping for air. It seems like Saga forgot how to breathe. He doesn't even remember if he even breathed during the kiss. So it's kind of relief to have air filling his lungs although deep inside he's missing the feel of Tora's lips against his already.

Panting, still not fully recovered from his drunken state yet from the kissing, Saga jolts feeling a sudden touch of Tora's palm cupping his crotch.

"You're hard,"

Is what Tora says. Indeed the bulge is visible between Saga's crotch. The kiss was indeed so pleasant. But he never thought he would get an erection just by a mere kiss. Well, not just a mere kiss though, a kiss from the one called a lady killer sure is different. Saga admits, flustered that he agrees of what all the girls said earlier.

"Was that good enough for you, Saga?"

*** To be Continued***


	2. The Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much  
> [ JunakaBisque ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/junakabisque)  
> For helping me in editing ≥﹏≤  
> 

Saga punches his head with his hand numerous times while walking toward his next class. Recalling the night, why did he say such things to provoke Tora? If he didn’t ask about the kiss, Tora wouldn’t kiss him and things wouldn't turn out like this.

“Maybe it’s something else…”

 

[ ¤ READ MORE ¤ ](https://www.wattpad.com/394428739-sweet-restraint-alice-nine-2-the-change)


End file.
